1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self-wrapping textile sleeves, and more particularly to such sleeve having closure mechanisms and to their methods of construction.
2. Related Art
It is known in the industry, such as the aircraft and aerospace industries, to wrap wires harnesses and other elongate articles in self-wrapping textile sleeves. Such sleeves are woven from select textile yarns and are split along their length for receipt of the wire harness into a cavity of the sleeve. The split may be straight along the length, or may be twisted in a spiraling configuration. Some of the yarns in the fill direction of the sleeve are formed of heat-settable material and are heat-set to a curled shape so as to self-bias the sleeve into a closed, tubular form, with opposite edges forming the split overlapping one another. It is also common practice in the aircraft and aerospace industries to wrap such sleeves with a plurality of lacing tapes that are individually wrapped and knotted about the circumference of the sleeve at longitudinally spaced locations along its length. The individual wrapping and knotting nature of such lacing tapes makes the task of applying and securing them to the sleeve tedious, laborious and costly.